the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Overview Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Abilities Speed: Sonic can run at speeds faster than the speed of sound, hence his name. Spindash: Sonic can roll up into a ball and charge a devastating high speed attack which will possibly destroy anything that gets in the hedgehog's way. It also helps him to build up speed. Homing Attack: While mid-jump, Sonic can lock onto his target and home in on them. Imagine Sonic in a spindash, but homing on on you at high speeds while in the air. Figure 8 Technique: Sonic can use this attack to build up speed, it gets it's name from the way that it makes Sonic's legs look like the number 8 on it's side. Boost: Another speed building ability, Sonic can use this while moving to further increase his speed. While using this ability, he becomes invincible but this speed boost is limited and must recharge. Super Transfromation: By using the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can transform into Super Sonic. A rip-off of Super Saiyan that is invincible, boosts his speed and strength by a multiplier of 1000 and grants him the ability to fly. The only way that Sonic can die in this form is by drowning. The only way to combat Super Sonic is to be one of the following... - Some form of God - Bill Cipher - Metal Overlord - A monster that can manipulate time and space Hyper Transformation: By using the power of the Master Emerald to transform the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds and then using the Super Emeralds, Sonic can become Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic looks identical to Super Sonic but his fur is constantly changing colour, which causes anyone who is prone to seizures to die unintentionally. Hyper Sonic's multiplier isn't exactly known so it is safe to assume that Hyper Sonic can achieve speeds faster than light. In addition, Hyper Sonic can use an ability called the Hyper Flash. Which envelops the environment in a bright white flash of light and damages all enemies around Sonic. Category:Characters roleplayed by Gurori Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Traveller Crew Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Good Characters Category:Videogame Characters